


We Breathe

by WriteMessyShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit
Summary: A mysterious woman rekindles the Mother of Dragons' flame.





	We Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Really self-indulgent, but who can resist Daenerys anyway?
> 
> (If anyone wants to see a full story, plz just tell me. Right now I'm only doing this cause I'm horny and rewatching GoT.)

Her silver hair glows in the sun. It flows like a river over her shoulders and breasts. Her lips part, her eyes shut. My hands touch her thighs, smooth up her waist, and I squeeze what I can grab of her. She trembles in a whimper. She rocks above me, sways just how fast she wants it, and now she wants it quicker and harder. She takes the leather cock like it belongs to me, like it's part of me. I brush a finger past her nipple and she cries out, the first time she let her voice get that loud. I pinch and pull her nipple out far, she closes her eyes tighter, gasps one after the other like a beat. Her hips sway faster. I hold tighter.

She cries.

Her shoulders goes limp. Purple eyes open down at me. She towers over me with her beautiful heaving chest, and her lips come to meet mine. I hold her warm skin close, her tender kisses mixed with her love-drunken tongue. Her hair falls all around me, a veil. The sun shines through the window, pricking through her locks. I can feel her wet cum rolling down my sides. I reach down beneath her, between our bodies, and I keep her warm. I keep her flowing. She begs me to let her finger me. But nothing gives me more joy than to see her dance above me, to feel her rub against me.

She pulls my hand away and opens my shirt the rest of the way. She kisses and tugs on my nipples, kneading my breasts. My hands wander her hips, clench her arse. Flip around, I tell her, and she does. Before I can begin on her cunt, she's already begun on mine, tossing away the leather cock. My legs curl up, her hair brushing against my thighs. Beneath each other's tongues, we both shudder, moan, and breathe.


End file.
